Total Drama Up!
by Chupacabra Kid
Summary: A story similar to the British, "Up" series. Follows the characters at Age 7, 12, 17, and 22. Rated T for mild language, a few mature references later on, and people getting kicked where it hurts the most!
1. Cody's Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Which everyone knows! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning and Cody's life**

Yo, Chris McClean here.. Today you will see a movie (a/n: or read..) following the lives of 22 suckers-- I mean, people to see how they change every 5 years since they were 7 years old. Hope you enjoy our first subject, Cody Williams!

**Cody age 7**: I'm really glad I'm on TV. Maybe now my chances of getting a girl to like me will increase! My luck with the girlies has been pretty bad lately.

To a random girl: Hey baby, wanna go to the park later? 'gets slapped'

To another girl: Hey, want some gum? 'gets pepper-sprayed' AHHHHH! IT BURNS!!

To a familiar looking goth girl: Hey, can I see your boo- 'gets kicked right where it hurts'

**Cody age 12**:' is sitting in a room with various posters including Swedish bikini team, "Led Zeppelin", and "Gorillaz"' So, not much has changed. I would've gotten on the honor roll if I passed gym. But I don't care, cause there's a chick in Tech lab that likes me, and she's not too bad. But I'll still keep gunning for Gwen. But then again, Beth is a pretty good hacker... but Gwen is pretty hot...

Chris: Oh darn, we're out of film. 'winks at camera guy'

**Cody age 17**: Yeah, being on the island totally changed my life. Beth and I got together, and I gave up on Gwen. My parents reserved a spot for me at MIT for when I graduate high school early this year. So... yeah. I guess that's it.

**Cody age 22**: So now Beth and I are married. We have 2 kids, but they're usually at school all day, studying tech in the Computer lab. But they're home now!

**Cody's Kid**: Daddy, why do you have this magazine and photo of Gwen in a bikini under your pillow?

**Cody**: Uh.. 'chuckles nervously' Emma, let's not talk about this in **_front of a rolling camera?_**

**Emma: **Rolling camera? Ooh, can I give, like, a shout-out to my girlfriends? Hi, girls!!

**Cody: '**shoves her away' So anyway..., Beth became a pop star, like she wanted, but that's another story. (A/N: or chapter) So that's my life so far.

**Okay, R&R, peeps! Sorry about how there's little details! Next chapter will have more details and it happens to be Bridgette! Total Drama Vampire will update probably tomorrow sometime. And so will next chapter of this! Peace out!**


	2. Bridgette's Up!

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own anything in this story. (shocker!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Bridgette's Up!**

**Bridgette age 7**: Okay, I gotta admit, its pretty cool being on TV. Now people will know how great a boogie boarder I am!

'montage of her riding her board and doing tricks flawlessly'

'the moment she steps on the sand she trips and falls face first'

**Bridgette age 12: **Okay, so now I've moved off of those childish boogie boards and onto the big guns, --er, boards. AKA surfboards. And a new kid in school just moved from Texas, and he is kinda cute. His name is Geoff, but he can never find the right thing to say.

**Geoff age 12: **Hey, I saw you surfing. You look as graceful as a Killer Whale out there! (A/N: Oh no he didn't!) 'she turns around and "accidentally" whacks him right _there_ with her board'

'groan' 'weakly:' Would you have preferred that I said that you were as graceful as a moray eel? 'gets whacked again'

**Bridgette age 17: **The island definitely changed my life. Now whenever I go to the beach, the guys all treat Geoff like crap, so now we both moved to Fiesta Island, California. (A/N: That's in Mission Bay, San Diego) Geoff has been pretty busy lately. Whether it's his Band, his YouTube series, "Ridiculously Stupid Extreme Stunts", or his Caricatures he does at Seaworld, don't tell him that I said this, but he sucks at everything. Aaaand now we're roommates.

**Bridgette age 22: **So, a lot has changed since last time. I graduated top of my class and got a job as a Shamu trainer in Seaworld San Diego. Geoff proposed and we got married. We would have some kids, if Geoff actually knew where babies come from. (A/N: LOL) And every time I tell him, he just smiles and nods, and assumes I said something about what breakfast will be the next morning. I kinda want to break up with him, but I just don't know if I can. You'll have to check back on that.

**Me: BOOOOOO!! 'throws popcorn at computer screen' Break up already!!**

**Bridgette: Okay, 1, you wrote that, and 2, do you know how lame it is to put yourself in your fanfics? **

**Me: 'gasp' You're right! NOOOOOOO!! 'runs away'**

**Bridgette: 'sigh' You know the drill, read, review, and due to popular demand, next chapter will be Duncan.**


	3. Duncan's Up!

**Disclaimer: as everyone knows, I have NO ownership rights to TDI. Wow.. it's been forever since I updated this. So... HEEEEEEEERRRRREEE'SS DUNCAN! **

**DUNCAN'S UP!**

**Duncan age 7: **'scoff' Well this is lame. Everyone knows I'm the baddest kid at school.

* * *

To a random kid: Give me your money!

Kid: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! HERE, TAKE IT ALL!!

* * *

To a nerdy, redhead with glasses: 'punch' 'punch' 'punch' 'punch' 'kick' 'kick'

* * *

To a familiar looking tanned girl: Hey, Gimme that sloppy joe!

Tan chick: Why should I, you OGRE?

Duncan: Why shouldn't you, PRINCESS?

'they stare angrily into each other's eyes for a while until Duncan leaves, and she has a victorious grin'

* * *

Duncan: You better not put that in the movie! That would be devastating for me!

**

* * *

**

Duncan age 12:

All right, I got kicked out of school like, a dozen times now. I think that it's a new personal record. But now I'm stuck in that 'Princess''s school now. I am starting to dig her though...**

* * *

**

Duncan age 17:

Oh, yeah the island changed my life. Now I'm a hated person. Although my, "soft side" kinda boosted my record. Princess and I hang out way more now. So...yeah.**

* * *

**

Duncan age 22:

So Courtney and I got married, but we don't have any kids. We basically traded personalities, too. Now she's made me a goody-two shoes and I made her a punk, but that's for another time.

**WOW didn't see that coming! Courtney's on deck! Updates will happen a LOT tom., 9/20/08. Sorry about the shortness. **


End file.
